far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Haqani Heralds
The Haqani Heralds are the Psiball team of Haqani, owned by The Velan Ascendancy. History Established: 3001 The Haqani Heralds have a relatively uneventful history. Born from a group of local Iramians simply playing for fun they developed a following across Haqani and became a fully fledged team. The establishment of the Pharos Pathfinders and the Psiball League lead to their popularity taking a plunge from which they have never fully recovered. Home Stadium The Haqani Heralds are based in the city of Iram which partially explains their lack of funding. Due to the structure of Iram selling tickets to enter the arena is near impossible since most platforms in the city overlook the arena allowing anybody present to watch the games for free. The arena they call home is الربع الخالي (Rub' al Khali or The Empty Quarter). Motto One Good Strategy is all it takes. Mascot Zanzil the Zimsemi - A tame purple Zimsemi Team Uniform Colors Blue and Black Players Baltasar Porto - Biospionics The oldest and weakest player on the team, Baltasar was given the captaincy though nobody is really sure why. He continued to execute the age old strategy of enhancing each other’s physical abilities and trying to win as fast as possible. Recruited by the Heralds from the streets of Tyros when he was 89 he is now 100. Noemi al-Sadihd - Biospionics Claims she is the cousin of a Musir Jaasir al-Sahli. She grew up in the underground slums of Derinkuyu where she was recognized for her innate psychic abilities and almost drafted to service for the Protectors due to her family now being recognized as nobility. She is still considered a non-noble by other full blooded nobles, but her ability and ferocity while playing is unrivaled which grants her due respect. Mercurio "Doppleganger" Di Kofi - Biospionics The newest member of the team gained his nickname rather quickly after his continued transformation into enemy players each game. Currently 18 and hailing from Tyros he is the most powerful psychic in the team and the first hope the Heralds’ fans have had in years. Emir Vela Tallon Corvide IV Description: coming soon Ikrimah "Choker" Trojan - Biospionics Once a Cavus, Ikrimah lost an arm during a boarding by Vagrant pirates. He regrew his own arm on the spot and choked the life out of the Pirate who had turned her back on him. Despite this, the Immerser he guarded was killed and he was sent back to Haqani and disciplined. He took up Psiball intending it to be a short break before returning to shipboard duties. Ikrimah was born in space, is now 40 and has been with the Heralds for 4 years. Staff Beverley "The Rani" Twyman, Manager - Biospionics A 137 year old noble who was Rani before she decided to quit the Grand Forum aged 60 for good and take up Psiball in her home city of Iram. Her skill was often questioned by commentators and fans, some speculate the owner of the Heralds at the time owed her a favor. When she retired at 68 she took over as manager, her skills remain in question. Umm "The Quiet" Leh, Coach - Biospionics When they played Umm was the strongest psychic on the team. They started playing for the Heralds aged 23 before taking a two year leave of absence and returning for a further 23 years. Two years later they were brought on as coach. Umm is renowned for never speaking to the press or fans. Category:Entertainment Category:Sports Category:Psiball Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:House Vela Category:Haqani